


To Watch From Afar

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Forests, M/M, POV Animal, Search and Rescue, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans intrigue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Watch From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound and the Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453370) by [Loremaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden). 



> Written for day twenty nine of JWP. The prompt was a picture of a snow wolf; I really liked Loremaiden's fill for the prompt, so I decided to write something inspired off of their piece. You may want to read that first, as it will help this fic make more sense.

They stomp through the woods, make the ground tremble with their footsteps and the air echo with their noise. All the prey has gone to ground; he will not eat tonight, he knows, so instead he watches them.

Two he follows, males. One short, the other old. They are...different; unlike the others, worry is a sharp scent around them. They fumble through the forest, leave clumsy trails behind them. The old one speaks, the same sounds over and over, but the short one follows silently.

He tracks them, these _men_ , watches them with interest from afar, and the two keep searching until they come upon a form crumpled in the snow.

He smells blood, knows that this other one is hurt; the short one runs to the injured, making sounds that the wolf recognises as fear and terror. They are mates, he is sure.

The old one is speaking into a black box, and noise comes out in return; the wolf’s ears swivel. He can hear the rest coming closer, quickly and loudly. It is time to go.

He looks once more at the mates. The hurt one is now awake, and the short one is angry with him, harsh sounds coming from his mouth. Still, the short one is careful, loving in his touch. They will survive.

The wolf leaves them, fading into the white snow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! This was my first time writing from an animal's POV; it was a nice challenge.


End file.
